


Bruciare per te

by EclipseOfHeart



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfHeart/pseuds/EclipseOfHeart
Summary: Una storia che ripercorre momenti della vita di Cosimo e Contessina, in un'alternanza continua.Piccoli e brevi momenti per confrontarli e vederli crescere, tra le pieghe dei loro sentimenti.Gli è stato insegnato che la sua famiglia deve fare la storia e, di tutte le scelte che gli hanno fatto odiare i suoi genitori, Cosimo ringrazia suo padre di avergli fatto scrivere queste pagine, che comporranno i libri di storia e daranno potere ai Medici, con al suo fianco Contessina.





	

 

 

_ Bruciare per te _

__

_[Mai avrei creduto mai_ __  
che fosse tutto così forte _  
così fragile, forte da resistere]_

__

__

Contessina corre nei giardini del suo palazzo, nelle freschezza dei suoi otto anni, convinta che il mondo le riserverà grandi felicità e grandi avventure. Si perde spesso ad osservare il cielo, chiedendosi fino a dove arrivi e si trascina in incredibili fantasie, dove l’eroina è lei e non sempre l’uomo di turno che legge nei poemi con cui il suo tutore la istruisce.

La sua istitutrice le racconta anche di grandi storie d’amore, che spesso si concludono con dolori e morte, e Contessina non capisce bene cosa sia questo sentimento che sente tanto lodare. Lei continua a dirgli che è ancora troppo piccola per capire, ma Contessina vorrebbe dirle che ha già capito abbastanza: l’amore la porterà a soffrire e, a lei, questo non interessa.

 

~

 

Cosimo, tra gli sguardi duri di suo padre e quelli di disprezzo di sua madre, si sorprende a guardare quasi con invidia i bambini poveri che osserva al mercato, intenti a giocare con spensieratezza, ancora troppo piccolo per cogliere i segni della loro povertà. Lui ascolta le loro risate, di cui la sua casa è così priva.

Ha scoperto da poco che trova rifugio nei disegni e nei progetti di grandi palazzi, nei colori delle tavole e dei dipinti che sono appesi a palazzo Medici.

Ugo ha notato quasi subito questa passione di Cosimo per l’arte e gli sorride, invitandolo a sviluppare questo suo forte interesse.

«Sarò un artista.» conferma Cosimo con gli occhi che scintillano e le mani che già corrono ai pennelli che il banchiere gli ha regalato.

Il sorriso mesto di Ugo si perde nell’euforia di Cosimo, sconfitto da un futuro che ha già cancellato il suo più grande sogno.

 

 

_ [Come il primo giorno avevo quei bagliori _ _  
Che avevi sul viso, lì sospeso sulla curva del tuo sorriso] _

__

 

I baci di Ezio Contarini sono una sorpresa per Contessina de’ Bardi: aveva sempre creduto che sarebbe stata immune all’amore, ma un tenero sentimento stava sbocciando nel suo cuore, grazie ai sorrisi che il giovane non mancava mai di riservarle.

Tra una giornata insieme e un tramonto spiato dal suo giardino, Ezio le fa capire quanto il suo corteggiamento sia serio e la parola matrimonio echeggia tra di loro senza paura.

Il fidanzamento con Cosimo de’ Medici è inaspettato per lei e fermo è il suo rifiuto iniziale. Ezio è sicuro che il loro amore riuscirà a vincere.

Il giorno dopo l’incontro col suo futuro promesso, la incontra nel loro luogo segreto e tutte le sue certezze scompaiono: si convince che si stia sbagliando, che Contessina verrà alla fuga che hanno organizzato ma legge nei suoi occhi che qualcosa è cambiato e che la sua amata è persa per sempre.

 

~

 

La passione che Cosimo ha sviluppato per Bianca è ben presto diventata amore: non è un giovane di mezze misure e non ha bisogno di distrazioni che gli rallegrino le serate.

Bianca è un balsamo per i suoi sogni, in procinto di infrangersi nel modo più silenzioso e violento possibile.

È la Musa dei suoi disegni e l’ispiratrice del suo cuore: sa riconoscere i suoi sentimenti e sa che vuole portarla fino all’altare.

Per questi motivi il tradimento dei suoi genitori lo colpisce e lo ferisce, ma la scelta di Bianca è quella che brucia più del sale su quella ferita.

La ragazza lo osserva dall’alto della strada a Roma, piangendo per quell’amore destinato a scomparire e, sperando, che il futuro riservi a Cosimo una compagna che lotterà _sempre_ per lui, come lei non è stata capace di fare.

 

 

_ [Mai avrei sperato, mai _ _ _

_ e invece è tutto così forte _ _  
così fragile, forte da resistere _ _ _

_ e io insieme a te scriver le pagine] _

__

__

La madre di Cosimo era stata molto chiara con lei, fin dai primi giorni del suo matrimonio: Cosimo era un uomo difficile da amare e, soprattutto, un uomo che riteneva ormai perduto l’unico amore della sua vita.

Con questi presupposti e dopo la loro prima notte di nozze, Contessina si era già convinta di aver sbagliato scegliendo di diventare una Medici.

Cosimo non le parla, se non per dirle informazioni che riguardano la casa e i suoi compiti, non cerca un minimo contatto con lei, tralasciando le sue visite notturne, effettuate solo per dovere verso la sua famiglia e con lo scopo di procreare un erede; quando finiscono si riveste sempre in fretta, lasciandola, senza neanche guardarla.

È quell’ostilità indifferente a ferirla, non il fatto che lui non la ami e non la desideri. La sua tenacia e la sua forza la spingono a non arrendersi e, dopo qualche tempo, finalmente Contessina riesce a _vedere_ : scorge le ombre che l’hanno colpita quando si sono conosciuti, riconosce il tremore che lo coglie quando entra nella sua stanza la sera e ha capito che dietro tanta ostilità c’è solo un cuore ferito.

Ed è quando lei, in una di quelle numerosi notti fredde, gli sussurra un “ _Resta_ ” e Cosimo la guarda, magari per la _prima_ volta, decidendo di addormentarsi di fianco a lei che Contessina pensa che, forse, non tutto è perduto.

 

~

 

Non c’è stato realmente un momento in cui Cosimo ha _capito_ : che il sostegno e la fedeltà di sua moglie fossero scontate erano cose già ovvie, ma il silenzioso rivolgersi a lei per ogni situazione che lo angosciasse era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai neanche sperato.

Si credeva destinato a un matrimonio infelice e di facciata, ma Cosimo ha imparato a rispettarla, ad avere bisogno di lei, a fidarsi e, infine, ad amarla.

Sa che Contessina comprende i suoi silenzi, parlando a volte per lui e a volte tacendo mentre si avvicina piano e lo abbraccia, per fargli capire che lei è lì.

Hanno avuto un figlio insieme e questo ha creato un legame che non credeva possibile.

Gli è stato insegnato che la sua famiglia deve fare la storia e, di tutte le scelte che gli hanno fatto odiare i suoi genitori, Cosimo ringrazia suo padre di avergli fatto scrivere queste pagine, che comporranno i libri di storia e daranno potere ai Medici, con al suo fianco Contessina.

 

 

__[E immagina che buffo se lo capirò  
Così tutto d’un tratto, poi guardandoti  
Che mi hai cambiata per sempre]

__

__

Il modo di guardarla di Cosimo cambia non appena scopre che lei è incinta: ha già imparato a stimarla e rispettarla, ma l’amore è qualcosa che Contessina crede non vedrà mai nei suoi occhi.

Mentre lei gli comunica quella notizia, è la felicità a farsi strada nel suo viso: per la sua famiglia e, solo dopo, per lui.

Durante la gravidanza, lui l’ha sempre trattata con premure quasi estranee al suo carattere, infastidendola anche non poche volte.

Ma il momento che Contessina conserverà sempre dentro di sé, è stato quando, dopo il parto e le cure al piccolo, Cosimo è entrato nella stanza dove lei stava tenendo nelle braccia il bambino.

Custodirà con cura l’immagine del suo volto, traboccante di emozione ma sempre serioso, e il camminare timoroso verso quel piccolo figurino.

Gli afferra una manina, cercando di essere delicato e lo chiama, incredulo delle parole che sta pronunciando.

Si china verso di lei e la bacia sulla fronte, chiudendo gli occhi.

«Grazie.»

 

~

 

La notizia di diventare padre lo ha sorpreso, ma non troppo: sapeva benissimo che aveva il dovere di continuare la dinasta de’ Medici ed era giusto che un giorno arrivasse quella notizia.

Nonostante questo, si scopre timoroso verso quella figura che Contessina tiene tra le mani, sentendo l’angoscia dentro di sé, per la paura di non essere adatto a fare il padre.

Le sue mani maneggiano oro e contratti e il suo cuore si è inaridito da tempo: come potrà mai offrire amore a quella creatura?

Quando lo osserva, addormentato e indifeso, sente fiorire un naturale sentimento dentro di lui, qualcosa che non credeva avrebbe mai più provato.

Sorride e vorrebbe gridare al mondo che è felice, che ha un figlio e che è il più bel bambino esistente.

Ringrazia Dio e il suo sguardo si posa su Contessina: non dirà mai che quello è il momento in cui si è innamorato di lei, perché è qualcosa che non ha avuto un momento preciso.

È però quello il momento in cui, per la prima volta, ringrazia di averla presa in moglie.

La ringrazia, baciandole la fronte.

«Lo chiameremo Piero.» __

__

 

__

 

__

 

_ [Poi lo capirò forse poi che ti ho dato tutta me stessa _

_senza chiedere niente in cambio,  
niente che, che tu non avessi già dentro di te.]_

__

__

__

«Non ti sei mai pentita, Contessina?»

La donna alza lo sguardo dal suo libro e fissa il marito con espressione interrogativa, alla luce della candela che sta usando per la lettura.

Cosimo accenna con uno sguardo ai giocattoli di legno che Carlo ha disseminato nel pomeriggio e la comprensione si fa strada dentro di lei.

Carlo de’ Medici ha ormai quasi tre anni: anni in cui Contessina lo ha curato, gli ha parlato e lo ha amato come se fosse stato davvero suo figlio.

È riuscita a superare il suo astio per Maddalena e il fatto che il secondo figlio di Cosimo gli sia stato donato da qualcuna che non è lei e tutto questo per amore di suo marito e della sua famiglia.

«Ti ho detto come la pensavo. E lo penso ancora. Perché avrebbe dovuto pagare Carlo per le _nostre_ colpe?»

«Le mie, Contessina.»

«Non fa differenza per me.»

Lei si alza, andandogli incontro e venendo avvolta tra le sue braccia. Cosimo le accarezza una guancia, poggiando la fronte contro la sua.

«Non sono degno di te. Mi hai dato tutto e non sono riuscito a renderti neanche un quarto.»

«Non è vero. Per me è sempre bastato.»

«Cosa?»

«Questo.» dice Contessina, unendo le loro mani. « _Noi_. Ti ricordi come eravamo il giorno del nostro matrimonio? Due sposi più lontani di due estranei.»

Cosimo si lascia sfuggire un sorriso amaro nel sentire quelle parole, memore di quei giorni.

«Una volta che ti ho capito, Cosimo, non ho mai voluto altro che quello che sei.»

Lui la bacia, con una dolcezza che quasi non gli appartiene e _sente_ il bisogno di dirle quello che ha sempre taciuto, perfino quando è nato il loro amato Piero. 

«Ti amo, Contessina.»

La guarda negli occhi che vede velarsi di stupore e di quel sentimento che le ha appena confessato. Contessina annuisce, perché ha sempre saputo che lui la amasse e aveva accettato che suo marito le parlasse attraverso i gesti: tramite quelli, glielo aveva detto tante volte che la amasse.

Ma sentirglielo dire, andando contro il suo naturale modo di essere, è un gesto più importante perfino delle parole stesse.

«Anche io.»

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> È la prima fanfiction che pubblico su questo archivio e non poteva che essere su una delle coppie che sot amando di piuù al momento. <3  
> Come avrete intuito, ho utilizzato i punti di vista di Cosimo e Contessina lungo il corso delle loro vite. Solo all’ultimo ho unito i loro pensieri in un blocco solo.  
> Che dirvi… spero tanto vi sia piaciuta e spero come sempre che mi lascerete un commentino per farmi sapere le vostre opinioni **  
> Un bacione,  
> EclipseOfHeart


End file.
